Dung Beetle 192
Dung Beetle 192 is the 192nd and current Dung Beetle, a human incarnation of the Life Force of the Dung Beetle. He is a superhero and Protector of the Natural World, sworn to protect nature and the natural cycles and processes of the sacred Earth. Personal Information Real Name: Omar Samadi Age: Unknown Location: Africa Created: in 2015 by Michael J. Longo FIrst Appearance: "Dung Beetle" #1 (2015). Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses *The proportionate speed, agility and strength of a dung beetle *Flight (with wings) *Bulletproof (Unknown if it is his armor or his skin) *The ability to roll up mass quantities of dung *He is a skilled soccer player *He has an unpleasant gastronomical tendency - he likes to eat dung Current Era Appearances *"Dung Beetle" #1 (2015) *"Dung Beetle" #2 (2015) *"Dung Beetle" #3 (2017) *"Dung Beetle" #4 (2017) Character Biography This is the biography of Dung Beetle 192. For history/biography of the mantle of the Dung Beetle, see the Dung Beetle page. Omar Samadi was a normal happy guy, living in Africa. One date, fate stepped in, and the Life Force of the Dung Beetle chose him to be the next human incarnation of the Dung Beetle. ("Dung Beetle" #1) One day while flying above a herd of elephants, he noticed a poacher's gun pointing out from the brush towards the animals. He flew down into the path of the bullets, taking the hits and protecting the elephants. The two poachers were astonished. Dung Beetle then broke/bent their guns with his hands, and lifted the two men in the air, demanding to know who they are and who they work for. One of the poachers was scared and told Dung Beetle their code names - Smackdown and Switchblade. Switchblade stopped Smackdown from giving any other information, reminding Smackdown that they now have backup. Just then, a speedy small creature runs through Dung Beetle's legs, distracting him long enough to get a rocky punch to the face. The backup is revealed - Kragg and Mr. Whiz! ("Dung Beetle" #1). Dung Beetle is reeling from the unexpected punch from Kragg. As he gets up, Kragg attacks again, but Dung Beetle quickly avoids the punch. Mr. Whiz then uses his super speed to jump onto Dung Beetle's face, blocking his vision, and allowing Kragg to land another punch. Dung Beetle realizes he can't battle Kragg head on, so he runs off, determined to use his knowledge of the area. He stops after an area of quicksand, hoping the villains will trap themselves chasing him. Mr. Whiz is too quick, and runs right over the quicksand, but Dung Beetle uses his soccer skills to kick the primate as he ran towards him. Kragg is not so fast, and slowly sinks into the quicksand. Mr. Whiz tries to pull him out, but Dung Beetle flies down on top of him, embedding the monkey into the quicksand, too. (Dung Beetle #2, 2015) Meanwhile, Smackdown and Switchblade tried to escape. After trapping Kragg and Mr. Whiz in quicksand, Dung Beetle rolled up a giant ball of elephant dung, and bowled over Smackdown and Switchblade. Trapped, and disgusted (Smackdown puked when learning he was encased in dung), the duo was then interrogated by Dung Beetle. At first, Switchblade resisted, stating he could withstand physical torture. But when Dung Beetle threatened to eat the dung, and then started to do just that, Switchblade cracked, and offered up the only info they know - they belong to a group called HORRID; they don't know any of the names of the members, just codenames, and their boss's code name is Sargon. Dung Beetle flies off with this information, leaving Switchblade and Smackdown to eat (or dig) their way out of the dung ball. (Dung Beetle #2). Later on, Dung Beetle is still on the trail of HORRID and it leads him to the small African nation of Timidia. Flying overhead, he doesn't see much out of the ordinary, until passing over a village that is almost deserted. He sees only two men, both armed with automatic weapons, standing outside one of the houses. He flies in for a closer look and the men open fire. Dung Beetle quickly disposes of the men, and enters the building, to find all of the village's women and girls held captive there. They inform him that men with guns came and forced the men and boys to work in the diamond mines. (Dung Beetle #3, 2017) Dung Beetle goes to the diamond mines, defeats the guards outside the entrance, and inside, finds the men and boys chained and working slave labor. He quickly starts breaking their chains, and asks a couple of the men, Dhofu and Zaman, about their activity. Dhofu is scared to say anything but Zaman, being older and no longer afraid, tells him that HORRID is not after diamonds, they are searching for an ancient weapon, the Axe of God. Just as he was about to tell Dung Beetle that, a bullet zipped in his direction. Dung Beetle blocked it with his gauntlet, saving Zaman. (Dung Beetle #3, 2017) Turning toward the gunman, Dung Beetle is confronted by four HORRID members, Tsunami,Tachi, Buzzkill and Bonecrusher. Tsunami (the leader) sends Tachi and Buzzkill to attack Dung Beetle. Dung Beetle yells to the workers to escape while he stands his ground. Tachi strikes with his mystical sword shinohakobite, and to the amazement of both, it knicks Dung Beetle's armor. This is the first time his armor has ever been damaged. It's also the first time shinohakobite had not cut through something. Dung Beetle punches out the bewildered Tachi, who bumps into Buzzkill, sending his chainsaw into the air. When it comes down, it cuts off Buzzkill's right arm. (Dung Beetle #4, 2017) Tsunami realizes the threat that Dung Beetle is, and sends in his big gun, Bonecrusher, to kill him. Dung Beetle struggles to keep his large mechanical crushing hands from grabbing him. Meanwhile, Tsunami and the others run out of the mine. Tsunami orders some other HORRID members to blow up the entrance, and they escape on their hovertank. The explosion brings the mine roof down on Dung Beetle and Bonecrusher. Dung Beetle climbs out of the rubble, but before he can chase HORRID, he hears cries for help. He assists the workers, saving them from the rubble, but HORRID escapes. (Dung Beetle #4, 2017) Category:Hero